Shinigami's After Dark: Who's That Girl?
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: The moment he saw her as he walked his "daughter" down the aisle, Isshin couldn't keep his mind off the familiar woman, in attendance at the Ulquihime wedding. Rated M. Excerpt from "Bleach Wedding: Shinigami's After Dark". **LEMON** Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo.
1. Who's That Girl

******If you are a regular reader, welcome back to my world, if you are new to Kisuke's world, you should know, I have a tendency to use swear words, blood, and gore, as well as have some pretty messed up situations. I never really know how the story will go until after it's written, so you should always be prepared to be FUBAR'd.  
This is your *FAIR WARNING*  
If this has not deterred you, please read on, and enjoy. ;D  
Love,  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ  
Kisuke**

**A/N: (FxM)**

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Meyer  
The Reason by Hoobastank  
Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult  
Monster by Skillet  
Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days  
I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO  
Race You To The Bottom by New Medicine**

* * *

Chapter 5: Who's that Girl? …

**Prologue…**

_Through him the new king is produced…_This was the prophecy foretold by his mother a century before he found himself bound to a mortal Quincy. He already knew he would be the next soul king if for no other reason than he was his sole heir. After he bound himself to Masaki, he was not so sure. It was not like he was bound to her out of love; it was the only thing he as a Shinigami could do to save the life of one mortal woman. It wasn't about whether she was a Quincy or a mortal, he was a soul reaper. That meant he was obligated to protect the human race from the hollow scourge. The woman, if you could even call her that, had protected him, her sworn enemy, and he had to save her from the hollow that was eating away at her soul because of it. He didn't expect he would actually fall in love with the girl/woman, or that their unconventional union would bear fruit. When a son was born to him shortly after making the conscious decision to remain in the world of the living, he finally understood those words uttered by Shiba Miki. But this was not really about Kurosaki Ichigo. It was about a love that was born out of necessity, which turned into the truest form of love he never thought possible….

Before Kurosaki Masaki died nearly 9 years ago, Shiba Isshin found in her the greatest love a being could have with another, that was not a maternal or paternal based love. She was everything to him, and her life was taken, ripped from him, by the very thing that he was supposed to protect humans from. Of course, it wasn't as simple as a hollow attack that removed her from him. It was the will of the Quincy king. Really if not for that, he wouldn't be without his beloved wife. After her death, he was freed from his bondage, and was able to travel back to his father, the Reiō. With a 9 year old son and twin 5 year old girls born to him from his beloved, he could not abandon them to the horrors of the world. He remained, here in the human realm, to guide and protect these children, which were for a lack of a better word, left to fend for themselves. He would guide them, teach them, and protect them until his death in this world of terror, and mysteries. He did not know if the result of his decisions would doom the very children he vowed to protect. He was Kurosaki Isshin former Shiba Isshin, the last male heir to the head of the Shiba clan. Former 10th division squad captain, and according to some, not worthy of his royal status. Including his father, himself. The one who would bring about the next soul king, or the end of the world as they all knew it.

* * *

**1 week ago…**

"Urahara!" Isshin bellowed for the shopkeeper. He stormed through Urahara Kisuke's candy shop, in dread. The former captain walked into the living area where Isshin stood. "Inoue-san just informed me of certain individuals she wants to invite for the wedding," he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "She wants my former 3rd seat, Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, there."

"I figured as much, considering how close those two individuals have become to her," Kisuke told him. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Well I can't very well ask her not to invite them now can I? Not without a just reason for it, and I honestly have none," Isshin said. "It's time, Urahara. Send a Jigokuchō for me. Have the hell butterfly inform them that someone of importance to them needs an audience immediately before the wedding."

Urahara Kisuke knew Isshin's apprehension; they would be one of the few people in all of soul society to know who and what he really was. "No problem brotha, I got this."

With that settled, Isshin felt some relief. He wondered what their reaction would be after all this time away. Would they be warm and welcoming, or cold and distant? He wouldn't blame them if they felt animosity toward him. After all, he did abandon his post, leaving all the work to his protégé and lack witted vice-captain. He left the candy shop to finish up the last of his errands before the imminent reunion to come.

Several hours passed, when Ulquiorra Cifer began thundering his way through out the shop. "What a ridiculous notion! What has gotten into that woman's head!?" he raged. Urahara was attempting to calm the Cero Espada, along with Shiba Isshin. Ulquiorra swerved and ducked the men, trying to keep him from leaving the establishment. "This is nonsense! I have never left that woman's side since I returned, why should I have to leave her for a week!" As he said this, he crashed into someone entering the shop.

"Cifer-san!" called the shopkeeper, but it was too late, Ulquiorra Cifer collided with Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Well, that's the second time today, a man has fallen all over me," she joked from the ground. "But you sir, are marrying my good friend, so you should kindly remove yourself from my person." Rangiku laughed out loud again, as the boy scrambled to his feet and helped her up.

"Where is that no good, soon to be adopted son-in-law of mine!?" bellowed a loud masculine voice from behind Urahara Kisuke. "Boy, don'cha know, when the woman says stay away, you stay away!" from around the corner emerged Shiba Isshin. When he entered the scene, he stopped in his tracks. Kisuke was trying to get Ulquiorra out of the room, while the two other Shinigami's stared at each other, dumbstruck.

"T … Tai … Taichō?" Rangiku spoke softly. Her eyes were wide in shock at the sight before her. There in front of her was the tall, dark haired, very handsome, former Captain of her squad. Then she was grabbed by the large male, and pulled out of the shop. She allowed the man to lure her away; all the while, she just stared at him. When he stopped pulling her, she was able to form her next question. "You're Shiba Taichō! Aren't you!?"

Isshin looked hard at the busty blonde-haired woman, then said, "You're hair is longer since last I saw you, Rangiku. Have your boobs gotten bigger too?"

She formed a fist and lunged for her former superior. He caught her hand easily, "Where the hell have you been!?" Rangiku was still in awe, when she was able to produce words again, however she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Isshin wrapped his arms around his former subordinate, and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Rangiku," he told her, and stroked her hair, like he would one of his daughters. "When Inoue-chan mentioned to me, who her friends were that she would invite to her wedding, I knew it was time to confront you and Tōshirō."

She lifted her face from Isshin's shoulder, "You sent the Jigokuchō!" she accused.

"Well, I had someone send it for me, but yeah," he confirmed. "But where is Tōshirō? I thought you guys'd be coming together."

"I had to complete some paper work, as usual," she explained the happenstance of how she came to be there, with a jaded attitude. "But he left long before I did. I actually thought he was coming to see a girl."

"What? Shirō-chan found himself a girl?!" the devious older man had the look of mischievousness about him now. "Do you have a clue as to who she could be?"

"Not really, but there was one girl about a year ago, he showed interest in," she informed her former captain.

"Well, if it's true, we shall both find out huh?" he winked at Rangiku. "But right now I need you to keep my identity quiet for a little while longer. There are certain individuals that don't need to know this right now."

"Of course, Taichō," she affirmed.

"Heh, heh, heh, you're going to have to get used to not calling me that, Rangiku," he laughed. "Well, when you see Shirō-chan, give him the information."

Rangiku nodded her agreement. "Well what should I call you here?" she asked as they walked back into the candy shop.

"Don't you read anything?! The name is Kurosaki Isshin," he told her.

At the sound of the name, Rangiku thought she would fall to the ground again. "Kurosaki!? You're _not_ Kurosaki Ichigo's father!" The man merely winked and smiled at her, then continued on his way. She retrieved her Gigai from Urahara, and left the conflict there for Inoue's apartment.

"Cifer-san!" Isshin bellowed again at the boy. "This is just part of the whole marriage concept and tradition. Ya see, back when people didn't choose their marriage partners, and the father of the bride made the decision. The groom wasn't allowed to see which one of his daughters the groom would end up with," Isshin laughed raucously, when Ulquiorra's eyes widened in terror. "No worries, Cifer-san, you'll be marrying Inoue-chan." Isshin sobered from his jovial manner for an instant, and went right into Ulquiorra's face. They were so close if either man blinked, their eyelashes would touch. "And you will marry her. You no longer have a choice in this matter," Isshin snarled slightly as he whispered to the Cero Espada. He had no issues with the boy, but being that this was his sister Ulquiorra was marrying, Isshin wanted there to be no impropriety about it. Pasting a new fun-loving smile to his lips, Isshin clapped his hand onto Ulquiorra's back and shoulder. "Now, you need to get yourself to bed. Trust me; pretty soon you'll be glad for this small respite from your woman!" He laughed again, but not with as much cheer as everyone was used to.

* * *

Isshin arrived home to the sound of bickering, coming from the kitchen. Rounding the corner to investigate the disturbance, he stopped short when he found both his daughters, his son, and his former 3rd seat arguing there. A small smile came to his lips.

"For the last time! He is **_NOT_** my boyfriend!" Karin yelled at her siblings.

"Tōshirō, if you lay on finger on my sister, we're gonna find out just how much of a prodigy you _really_ are!" Ichigo seethed, but there was laughter behind his eyes. Ichigo was so much like his father; he didn't even realize it at times.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō rolled his eyes at the Kurosaki children, "For this I could have simply stayed at Inoue-san's," turning he made to leave the kitchen, but caught sight of his former captain, there in the flesh. Matsumoto told him before he came here to the Kurosaki residence, about Kurosaki Isshin.

"Dad, you have never met, Tōshirō," Yuzu sprang into action, making formal introductions for her father.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō said.

"And you too. My, you're a young one aren't ya! Hahaha!" Isshin laughed. He knew how much Hitsugaya hated being referred to as young, or a kid. Judging from Tōshirō's micro expression; from his lip twitch to his slightly furrowed brow it appeared the former 3rd seat still had a hang-up about it.

Then Yuzu pulled her father down to whisper into his ear. "That's Karin's boyfriend. She won't admit that she likes him, but you can just tell," she giggled and walked off to finish cooking dinner.

With an arched brow, Isshin looked over to Tōshirō and Karin. They were seated at the table next to each other, as they waited for Yuzu. That's when he noticed something he never thought he would see. **_Both_** Karin and Tōshirō were _smiling_! His eyes widened further, as he took his seat and Yuzu began serving the curry she had made tonight, when Karin **_served_** Tōshirō! Hitsugaya was smiling and accepted the plate from his daughter! That brought up something that Matsumoto had said to him earlier this evening. "So, I'm curious…," Isshin began, "how and when did you two, meet?"

"Oh, they met about a year ago dad," Yuzu chimed in.

"Thank you very much Yuzu, but I can answer on my own," Karin said sounding irritated. "But yes, I needed another really good soccer player, because some jerks thought they could just take over our court whenever they wanted," Karin was saying through clenched teeth. "Anyway, I met Tōshirō earlier that morning and asked him to help us out, which I'm glad to say he eventually did." Karin smiled again, to the shock of everyone at the table.

"Hmmm, I see," was the only comment to come from Isshin. They ate dinner then, and going off into other subjects as they did. Isshin glanced around the table and took stock of his family, and then his gaze floated to large over-sized wall poster of his wife, Kurosaki Masaki. In times like these, he missed her even more. She would no doubt have a better reaction to the knowledge that one of her little girls was falling in love. And he could not deny that fact, judging just from the way they reacted around each other. Masaki would have come up with some quirk or a witty reply to all this, and while he was big on the joking end of things, he didn't know what to do about Karin and Tōshirō.

When dinner was completed, Isshin pulled Tōshirō over, "Come Shirō-chan, let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Walking across the Kitchen to the living area, Isshin step in front of the loveseat and stopped. "Here ya go, this should be comfortable enough."

"The couch?" Hitsugaya questioned. "You're obviously not worried I might catch a cold."

Isshin let out a loud boisterous laugh, then proceeded to remove the cushions and pulled out a bed from the loveseat, "There Shirō-chan, hahaha, that's where you'll stay." With the girls distracted and Ichigo making his way up to his room, Isshin spoke to Hitsugaya in a low whisper. "I assume that Matsumoto passed along my message."

"Hai Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō replied. "Is there anything you wanted to add to the message, like the reason why you need this kept secret? Other than the significance it would hold for Kurosaki Ichigo and the penalties held by Sou-Taichō, I see no reason to keep the fact that you are alive, hidden."

Letting out a long breath, Isshin looked to his children then answered his former 3rd seat, "Those are all valid enough reasons for this to remain concealed," Isshin closed his eyes before he went on, "There is actually more than just the lives of my children at stake here with this information. And I hardly fear the wrath of Yamamoto Sou-Taichō." Isshin thought for a moment. '_Yea right! Like that old man was any scarier than my dad! _"Anyway the truth of it all will come out in its own time, so all I'm asking for is that you keep this suppressed for a while longer." With Tōshirō's nod of agreement, Isshin ventured into other topics.

* * *

The week past by quickly, and Isshin was now standing next to Inoue Orihime, about to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to Ulquiorra Cifer. She was such a beauty to behold, in her white feathered gown. Tears were forming in her eyes, so Isshin turned to her then. "Inoue-chan," he said as he blotted her tears away, so as not to ruin her subtle makeup. "You don't cry in this occasion, it's a joyful time. You're about to be married to a man who would give his very life for you."

"I know Kurosaki-san, these are not tears of regret or dread," she explained. "I'm just so excited and happy, I can't contain them." She smiled brightly at the older man. The music started and her wedding march began.

As he walked Orihime down the aisle, his eyes caught sight of someone in the pews. She had short auburn hair, slicked back with a single lock curled forward on her brow, and light brown eyes. She wore a tight blue, **_very_** short dress. He shook his head slightly and walked on. The rest of the ceremony passed in a daze for Isshin, as he couldn't get the woman out of his mind. By the time of the reception at the hotel, he was consumed with thoughts of her.

He went to check in his coat and came upon Hitsugaya Tōshirō, and he was staring intently at his daughter Karin. Deciding to play a joke on the young captain, Isshin stepped behind him and slapped him on the back, "Sooooooo, what are your intentions toward my daughter Shirō-chan?" he growled at Hitsugaya.

Tōshirō sputtered, huffed and his cheeks burned. He never liked the feeling of being in a hot environment, and this conversation just veered into an unwanted direction for him. "Kurosaki-san, Karin is a friend to me, and nothing more. The mere idea of anything more with her is ludicrous!" Isshin was shaking his head at Tōshirō, "What?" Isshin pointed behind him and Tōshirō's eyes were locked in on Karin's. "Karin…," Tōshirō whispered.

Through thinned and tense lips, Karin responded to Tōshirō's statement, "Of course it's ludicrous!" she gulped and turned her attention to her father, "I said before that we're just friends, so … so … LEAVE IT ALONE GOATFACE!" she yelled that last bit as she turned from the room, and exited the hall.

"I am completely unfamiliar as to what do to in this situation, Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō said as he turned back to his former captain, with a deep crease at his brows.

"Hitsugaya Taichō," Isshin said then, in a quiet and serene tone. "My daughter is young, I know. Her mother was young in comparison to me as well. But I didn't let that obscure the feelings that came over me. Mind you, Karin has only just crossed into her teenage years, and I don't think she readily understands all the things she is feeling either. You should know at least this one thing… Karin doesn't smile often. She hasn't since her mother died, but I saw her smile wide and bright for the first time in a long time. This week. Think on that," With that, Isshin left Tōshirō in the coat check, alone.

He stood at his table, with the married couple beside him, and the wedding party flanking his sides. Clanking the crystal goblet, he began; "I am sooooooo, happy!" he spoke loudly and unabashedly as tears spilled from his eyes. "I had no idea when I first met Inoue Orihime that I would one day be giving her away at her wedding. But how could I not!? She is like another daughter for me, and I can think of no father, who would miss such an event, if he could!" Isshin was thinking of their shared father the Reiō, who was Soul King. He took their father's place for Orihime, and granted her the finest wedding she could ask for, though Orihime still had no idea of their shared lineage. "So here I stand looking at the most beautiful bride, on her most beautiful day. Congratulations my dear, and well done Ulquiorra, you lucky bastard!" The crowd cheered uproariously at the speech. His gaze once again found its way to the perplexing woman in blue. To his surprise, she was staring at him as well.

Nakamura Izumi could not get over the images that bombarded her mind as she sat staring at the man who gave away the bride today. They made no sense to her, images of him, Kurosaki Isshin smiling. Some of him, with a deep furrow on his brow, as if he was thinking hard. Then other images… far more … intimate. Izumi blushed fiercely at the thoughts taking hold of her mind. She looked up in that moment and found her gaze locked in with his. What was it, in those brown eyes that captivated her? Nakamura should stay just as she was, when these images and thoughts faded, she could mingle. Right now, she knew if she stood, she would make her way directly for the handsome older man. But her partner wouldn't have that, as he asked her to dance.

When Uryū began playing **"Your body is a Wonderland,"** the women rushed to the dance floor. Everyone was now enjoying the music and dancing together on the dance floor. Isshin was first seen dancing with Rangiku. "Rangiku, who is that woman?" he asked her.

"Which woman, Tai … Kurosaki-san?" she corrected herself. He was motioning to the woman that entered with a handsome dark-haired Shinigami. Dressed in a blue halter dress, that barely reached the woman's knees. "That's Nakamura Izumi, dancing with Hisagi Shūhei. She's 7th seat under Zaraki Kenpachi." Isshin held her tightly, as if Rangiku would fly away if he let go. His face was stern, his brows were furrowed harshly, and his lips were thinned. But his eyes, in Isshin's eyes there was a look of dejection and misery.

"She can't stay here," he remarked to Rangiku.

"Huh? What did you mean? She's not bothering anyone!" Rangiku nearly screeched at her former captain. They stopped dancing and merely moved there feet on the dance floor as they argued letting Nakamura stay.

"She is bothering someone! She is bothering me," Isshin said harshly. "You have no idea!" Isshin twirled Rangiku into the arms of Hisagi, and turned to gather his daughter Yuzu to dance, until he finally came around to get a dance with the bride. Nakamura lifted a brow at him, then twisted herself back to a bar, and shot back a cup of a spicy alcoholic beverage. Isshin smiled cheerfully at Orihime, and took her into an easy embrace.

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-san," Orihime said to the man. "I have never felt happier than I do at this moment." She began to tear up again, "It's truly a wonderful gift that you've given me."

"Inoue-chan, ah, excuse me, hehehe, Cifer-sama," he corrected himself and the girl blushed. "As I told you before, I wouldn't even think to allow, anyone else to try giving this wedding to you." He beamed at the young bride. "Besides its good practice, I have 3 more daughters to give away." He laughed out loud, his eyes landing on his "3rd daughter" Kuchiki Rukia. She was seated at the bridesmaid table with her brother standing watch over her. Byakuya looked like he'd rather be anywhere else besides here. But he was a good brother, and wouldn't have Rukia attend such an event with any low born miscreant. Rukia was looking like she wanted to dance, but Byakuya was rebuffing any males to make an attempt. "I think I'll go ask my lovely other daughter for a dance, would you excuse me Cifer-sama." When he spun her away from him, she was thrust into the arms of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan! My other daughter, won't you come have a dance with me!?" Isshin's loud voice boomed, startling the Kuchiki siblings.

Byakuya spoke for her, "Rukia will have only one dance with you, and then please see to it that she is returned."

The two men eyed each other, as if they spoke some sort of unseen language. "My son will want a dance later, so I'm sure that won't be an issue." Isshin spoke to Byakuya as if he were a low-born lout, not fit to lick his boots.

Narrowing his eyes at Isshin, he said, "I would expect nothing less from Kurosaki Ichigo. However, see to it that he asks me himself." Isshin lifted Rukia from the seat and had her twirling on the dance floor.

"Nii-sama," she began, "He was acting very strange just now."

"Nah, that was just men talking," Isshin laughed. "I'm pretty sure, Byakuya knows this is a Kurosaki gig and he can't refuse the host. It would be improper."

Rukia was enjoying her dance with Isshin, though he was slightly distracted. Isshin kept glancing around the room, eyeing the woman, Nakamura Izumi. If there was one person who could confirm or deny what he was thinking, it would be Urahara Kisuke. When he spotted the former captain behind the stage, he brought Rukia back to Byakuya. Before he could get to Kisuke, his son was in his face so he quickly spoke with Ichigo.

"Oi dad, why are you so agitated?" he asked. His father had been slightly annoyed since the party started.

"Huh? Oh, ah… nothing, it's nothing," Isshin replied. They stood to hear Ulquiorra's speech, and then he began to sing **"The Reason."** "Why don't you go dance with Rukia, it'll piss the hell outta Byakuya," Isshin said, then he was sauntering over to the stage.

Isshin came upon Urahara as the goddess of flash left him, "So this is where you've been hiding, eh? Urahara?" Isshin walked to his side. "What's got you all crabby?" he asked of the Geta-Boshi. Kisuke simply shook his head. "Well, since you don't wanna talk about it, there is something I need to tell you." The robust man brought his arm down and around Kisuke's shoulder. "You know I'm sincerely grateful for so many of the things you've done for me," Isshin paused for effect, "But… We have a problem."

Isshin turned the shopkeeper towards the far side of the dance floor. "Wait What? How?!" There standing like a wallflower, was **_Kurosaki Masaki_**!

"Two very good questions Urahara!" Isshin informed him. "Matsumoto says her name is Nakamura Izumi. She's a seated officer under the Kenpachi."

"She's Shinigami!" Kisuke began to laugh until the prince glared; Kisuke quieted and did his best to give Isshin an answer. "It's not unheard of for someone like her to become Shinigami after they die. And if that is the case, I doubt very much she even remembers." Urahara now had the biggest grin on his face. "Come on, Shiba-san. I'm going to take my friends' advice and finally have some fun tonight." Isshin like the sound of that.

Isshin rushed the stage after Ulquiorra sung his song, and carted his bride off. Isshin asked Uryū for a specific song, that made the Quincy cringe slightly, but he nodded. The sounds of **"Don't Fear The Reaper," **sounded through the room. "Oi, Oi, Oi! MORE COW BELL!" Isshin shouted and the room erupted in laughter as Urahara Kisuke jumped to the stage with him. He began banging a spoon and crystal goblet as a mock cow bell. They sang the song together, as Isshin felt relief after what Kisuke said. Yea, there was no way Nakamura could remember being Masaki. And more to the point, she might have been Masaki at one time, but she is not Masaki now.

At the bellow of the man on stage, Nakamura Izumi jumped. His voice was so, loud and obnoxious! But for some reason it didn't seem to matter to her. He was funny, and that seemed to be an endearing quality she never realized she valued before. What surprised her more was, though he wasn't much of a singer, he sang his heart out anyway. Without a care as to what he looked like to other people. _He's making fun of himself, before anyone else can!_ Izumi scowled, where the hell did that thought come from!? She turned her eyes back to the man on stage, the other man seemed important to her as well. She just could not figure out why.

"Nakamura? Nakamura?" Matsumoto yelled at her. "Hey, Nakamura!"

"Oh, Gomen, Matsumoto-sensei," Izumi apologized to busty strawberry-blonde vice-captain. Izumi called her sensei, because over the last few months Rangiku has be teaching her how to behave outside of battle readiness. She didn't bother learning how to act around "normal" people, and especially around members of the opposite sex. She was born in one of the harshest districts in Rukongai, and from an early stage in her life, she only learned how to excel in battle and stay alive. With Rangiku's help, Izumi found the courage to ask Hisagi to this event. She found the young lieutenant handsome and quite funny, and she did have a small crush on him. But Izumi knew full well that Hisagi Shūhei only had eyes for Matsumoto Rangiku, even if Rangiku pretended not to notice.

"Hisagi and I are going to play a drinking game; I wanted to know if you wanted to join?" Rangiku asked, smiling brightly.

"What kind of drinking game?" Izumi asked before she could stop herself. Really, at this point in the night she needed something else to do, besides stare intently at the raucous man on stage right now. Rangiku explained the game to her, and she thought it would be a perfect distraction. "Oh, that sounds like fun." So she sat herself at the table with Hisagi, when the Kuchiki siblings joined them there. Rangiku seemed to then approach the stage and invite the blonde-haired man. He seemed to be eager as he left the stage and joined them at the table too.

"Hmmm, I think we have enough, hahaha." Rangiku said.

Kisuke however made a new suggestion. "I beg to differ, Matsumoto-san, if you want really good sake for this game, and I know I do. We really need to invite, Kurosaki Isshin." He winked at Rangiku, and then added, "I know he gets a good supply of Junmai Daiginjō-shu."

Rangiku's eyes glazed over. "Is it … Koshu?" Kisuke just gave her another wink and pulled his fan over his face. That made her jump for joy. "Yes! Then we must have him join us."

When Isshin finished the song, the group called him over and invited him to join the fun. "Hahaha! Urahara! This was you wasn't it?! You saw the gift of sake I received!" Isshin laughed when Rangiku asked about the sake his father sent to him. "But I have to agree, you can't play this game with just anything!" With that, he thumped the container of sake on the table. His eyes lifted once more to the beautiful 7th seat, as he settled himself into the chair opposite Nakamura Izumi. He didn't know if anyone else could tell, but he was nervous as all hell. Looking into the eyes of his dead wife was extremely unnerving.

"Ok everyone, write down the songs you are willing to sing," Rangiku instructed the group. After everyone did, Rangiku grabbed the hat from Kisuke's head, collected all the strips of paper, and placed them inside. Before everyone could start complaining, she explained, "It wouldn't be much fun, if you knew what song you were going to sing!" Except for Byakuya, the table agreed and laughed. "But to be fair, you can sing the song with the person who picks yours."

She placed the hat in the middle of the table for them all to pick, when they drank their fifth cup. Urahara whispered a few notables about the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, "I never … spent more than 24 hours in the company of Zaraki Kenpachi," he said aloud and sure enough, Byakuya was getting well into his cups. Then the table heard the DJ speak.

"Alright, so, you guys enjoying yourselves out there, right?" Uryū asked the crowd. "Most of you know me, and you've been listening to the sounds of 'Quincy: The Legendary DJ'. Well, someone wants to have a go with singing to you all tonight. Kurosaki, let's go man."

Ichigo ran up to the MIC, "Hey everybody!" he yelled out. "So you all know about… well ya know, me," Ichigo joked referring to the hollow half of his soul. "So I wanted to get this one outta the way tonight," he stuck his tongue out and the DJ began the song with a loud guitar riff. The heavy melody was accompanied by a pounding of drums and Ichigo's normally coarse voice matched perfectly with the song he sang, **"Monster."**

The group at the table was dumbfounded as they listened to the boy sing for the first time. Then they all looked to Isshin, "What?!" he questioned their stare. "We Kurosaki's have the voices of angels!" he declared, as his pride was lifted with every verse the young man on stage sang.

Ichigo went into another song soon after, giving Rangiku another bright idea. "Hmmm, why don't we have Ichigo join too?" The others at the table were weary at first but liked the idea.

"Of course **my son** can hold his liquor!" Isshin declared at the weary faces at the table. But it was Ichigo's next comment that had the table paying him attention.

"Alright, alright, alright, don't hurt yourselves" Ichigo spoke to the girls that were trying to get at him from the platform. "Imma dedicate this last one, to the freaks planning on a **'Sick and Twisted Affair'** tonight." Byakuya lifted a brow at the comment. Hisagi stuttered, Kisuke almost choked on his sake, Isshin burst out laughing, Rangiku giggled, Izumi actually blushed, and Rukia's eyes widened when the table turned to look at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me!?" the petite raven-haired Shinigami squealed, leading the table in another round of laughter. When Ichigo finished his set, Rangiku called him over.

After asking him to join, and explaining the game to him, he looked at all the faces present at the table. He looked like he was just about to decline when his eyes landed on one person. "Alright, I'll give it a whirl." With that, the game commenced adding four more players to the mix, Tatsuki, Uryū, Sado and Renji.

Byakuya had finally reached his 5th cup; he reached into the hat and pulled out the strip of paper. "**'I'm Sexy and I know It'**? What kind of song is that?" Byakuya questioned.

"It's a song…about me," Isshin announced as he stood up. As part of the game, if your song came up you could sing along as a duet if you wanted too. Isshin not only wanted to, he needed the time away from the table as unwanted memories began circling his head. He stood next to the 6th division captain, "Let's go Kuchiki-san, this will be fun!" Uryū started the karaoke for the men. Letting his inhibitions go, he let the song take him away, and he leapt and danced on the stage. Rotating and thrusting his hips to the beat.

"Byakuya-bo! You're doing it wrong!" Kisuke yelled from the table. Because of Byakuya's refusal to dance, Isshin yelled to Urahara to do the dancing for him.

"Urahaaaarraaaa! Get up here and show this youngster how to wiggle!" Isshin yelled into the MIC. The table watched in shocked awe as Kisuke stood from his chair and leapt to the stage. Both males turned in rhythmic circles, and they actually shook their rears at the crowd. Both men were laughing boisterously as they ended the song and came back to the table.

"I never… spent more time in the human realm then was requested of me," Rangiku said. Seems she was trying to get back at Isshin as well as get Byakuya drunk.

Isshin gave a disparaged glare at his former lieutenant, and took a quick swing of his sake. This being his 5th cup it was his turn to pick a song. **"Race You To The Bottom," **Hahaha! Sounds like a song for you, eh? Matsumoto?" with that jab at Rangiku the table erupted into a fit of laughter and agreement. Hisagi stood laughing at Isshin's comment until Rangiku stared daggers at him. He left the table for the stage to sing his song with the man who picked it, Kurosaki Isshin.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	2. p 2 It Never Should Have Happened

**A/N: (FxM) **LEMON****

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Stupid Girl by Pink  
Casual Sex by My Darkest Days**

* * *

Chapter 5: page 2: It Never Should Have Happened…

Nakamura watched again as Isshin was on stage. This entire game he'd not once held her gaze, as if afraid of revealing something to her. Something she felt was very important, and while that feeling was heightened with Urahara Kisuke, it was strongest when the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo joined them. Izumi looked away from the man on stage, and looked to his son. He was joking around with Renji, Rukia, and a tall Spanish-looking boy; she couldn't remember the name of. For some reason the sight of him laughing with his friends warmed her heart, which made her shake her head. Why would she feel like this over a human boy? Almost … motherly! Izumi didn't want to think about these things but now, she couldn't stop the images… no they weren't images, they were… flashbacks!

_"Oh wow! We did that, Masaki?" the deep timbre of a man resonated off the walls of the pink and white hospital room. _

_Masaki was looking down at the bundle in her hands, and flipped the blanket back off the face of a light-haired child. He was opening his mouth like a fish trying to breathe out of water. By the looks of him, he wanted to eat, so before he could wail Masaki opened her hospital gown and cradled the baby boy to her breast. Laughing she finally answered the man in the room with her, "Hahaha, yes Isshin, we did that." _

_Isshin's eyes were in awe as he watched his son feed, and a gentle but protective hand touched the child's cheek. Grazing his thumb lightly over it, he spoke to both child and mother, "I'm never going to let anything happen to either of you."_

_Masaki laughed, "That's just silly, don't you think?"_

_"Eh? Whatcha mean?" Isshin asked._

_"Good or bad, things happen to everyone. If you don't let _anything_ happen, then there won't be fun things either," Masaki told the recently made human before her. Isshin was once a Shinigami, sworn enemy of the Quincy, her people. While out on patrol he fought against an incredibly fearsome hollow. Masaki felt the disturbance from her home and came to see what could be done about it; she stood against the hollow, having it attack her instead and saved Shiba Isshin. The drawback was the hollow became like an infection within her, and it was slowly killing her. The Shinigami came back to the world of the living and bonded with her soul, to save her life. But now because of this he was stuck here, and couldn't return home. He didn't seem to mind so much though, as he was fascinated with the human world, and she was fascinated with him. With the help of Urahara Kisuke, a candy shop owner, and former captain of the Gotei 13 himself, Isshin made a life for himself here. Eventually Isshin got up the nerve to marry Masaki and took her name as his own. Lucky for him he did it before this bundle came into the world!_

_Isshin gave his wife a skeptical glare, "I dunno about all that, but I'll take your word for it, Ooof!" the small boy just smacked Isshin on the nose as he suckled his mother's milk. "Oi, Oi, Oi, so the battle line has been drawn, heh? Kid?" Masaki laughed at the sight of this large burly man, picking a fight with the infant. _

_"Greeting, Kurosaki's!" Urahara Kisuke walked into the hospital room. "I come bearing gifts!" The tall blonde was holding an over-sized pink and black Hello-Kitty. Trailing behind him Tessai was carrying an armful of smaller versions and variations of the large cat. _

_Isshin smiled wide at his friend, "Hahaha, Urahara, come see my son!" _

_Kisuke put the cat down in a chair by the window, and then walked around to the babe in his mother's arms. "Hey there little guy," he said to the bundle that was still suckling at his mother's breast. Kisuke looked up then and asked, "So what's his name?"_

_Masaki spoke before her husband, who wanted to name her son Bob, not Robert just Bob! "His name is Ichigo." Ichigo turned from his mother in that moment and opened his eyes at the blonde man standing over him. His tiny hand reached out to Kisuke, so Kisuke brought his pointer to the baby's hand. Ichigo wrapped his small hand around the man's finger, and in that moment, a jolt was felt in the air around the group. Masaki looked up to her husband, then their friend Kisuke to discern what just happened. "Wha-,"_

_Kisuke jumped back slightly before he spoke, "I, umm, I have to go," he was very nervous, something Urahara Kisuke didn't show very often. "Tessai, let's go." The taller black haired man always in Urahara's company bowed to the family, turned and left with Kisuke._

_"What was that?" Masaki asked her husband. Isshin shook his head as he was just as confused about this event as she was. _

Izumi snapped back to reality when Hisagi began complaining that he'd have to sing such a girly song. He'd just drawn her song **"Stupid Girl"** from that hat, after having his 5th cup of sake. "Oh get over yourself Hisagi FukuTaichō; it's a song about not pretending to be something you're not!" Izumi snarled at the handsome man, stunning him with her outburst. Then she stomped her way to the stage as she waited for him to join her. The DJ began playing the song, and Izumi didn't know why but she really felt strongly that she sing this song, mostly for the benefit of Rangiku and Isshin. Rangiku was her mentor and she loved the woman dearly, but she constantly pretended to be a flamboyant and unintelligent kind of woman. Izumi knew different. As for Isshin, she wanted him to understand the kind of girl she was, and while she wasn't big breasted or gaudy she was someone to pay attention to.

Isshin watched the woman while she stormed off and began singing her song. Damn but she was full of fire! He quickly glanced at Urahara, and Kisuke returned the stare, but he shook his head, answering the unasked question, _'Did she remember or not?'_ Neither of them was sure at this point. But as Isshin watched the woman that was once his wife, dance and sing on stage, something in his gut stirred. A feeling he thought long dead, along with his wife. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision in that tight blue dress. He began to breathe heavily and his skin was getting hot. He knew this feeling, and he knew if he didn't leave this place soon, he was going to do something, he really shouldn't do. _Something like grab the woman that bore his wife's image and cart her off to a room, and do unspeakable things to her! _It was that thought that seemed to consume the former captain.

Hisagi and Izumi finished the song and returned to the table, Izumi had a gleam in her eye as she approached the group. Seemed like she was trying to prove a point, and dammit she was! She gave the "father-of-the-bride" a triumphant glare, and then sat down again, next to Rangiku. As she sat there, once again flashbacks she couldn't yet understand swarmed her mind.

_Masaki was watching her husband and children running around at their picnic in the park. Her unconventional family was laughing and playing together, as a real family should. Masaki looked to her burly husband, with pride and adoration as he collected their youngest daughter, Yuzu, into his beefy arms and rocked her in them. Karin, Yuzu's older twin sister, was laughing at the sight, and Ichigo was running after Isshin like he was a monster that had captured his sibling and he must rescue her. After he'd exhausted himself from the play, he landed at Masaki's feet. Seated on the blanket, Masaki bent her head to caress her lips quickly to Isshin's. Then he raised an arm from his lap and his hand was gripped in her hair. He stayed her there as he deepened the kiss. The feel of his tongue as it explored her mouth was ever something she was astonished at. Every time he kissed her, it was like the first time. He was timid and exploratory, like he needed to learn this routine investigation every time. It always sent shivers down her spine and tremors spread from her stomach to her toes. _

_She smiled down at Isshin when he abandoned her mouth and looked into her soft bronzed eyes. She was the most beautiful creature, he has ever known. Masaki gave his life a real purpose. The children she gave him were all he could ever have hoped for. They were strong like their mother, and giddy like their father. No other mate could have ever been more perfect for him, then this human Quincy woman. _

_The flashback shifted forward abruptly, and Masaki was walking her son home from his martial arts program. Holding each other's hand Masaki smiled down at the red-haired boy. Then she watched as Ichigo ran off toward the bank of a river. Suddenly a hollow appeared, and it was going for her son, Ichigo! Masaki sprang into "Quincy" action, and set her son to the side as The Grande Fisher, consumed her. Normally her powers wouldn't have caused a problem and she would have been able defend herself and her son, but today… something was different. Her Quincy powers didn't work right, not like they used to. It was as if something, or … someone… has taken her only ability to combat and protect her family from the hollow menace. The Grande Fisher had killed and consumed the soul of Kurosaki Masaki. _

_"Kurosaki-sensei? Am I going to be ok?" his patient asked not knowing the full extent of what was happening to his doctor._

_Isshin felt his bond with Masaki break! He was in his clinic at the home he shared with his wife and children. Suddenly something inside him snapped. It felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped from him, and crushed before his very eyes. The feeling was extremely painful and heart-wrenching. Kurosaki Isshin stood at that moment, away from his patient and felt the remainder of his heart crumble. Tears began to well in his eyes; he knew Masaki was dead, and he could do nothing to stop it. The Quincy king had made his declaration of war on soul society and condemned one of the greatest Kurosaki lines of Quincy. The Quincy king has just perished them as a result. Isshin thought to himself then, that the time of the Quincy war had begun, and no one in Seireitei knew about it! _

Isshin came awake from his thoughts, and looked over to the stunning beauty across from him. The memory he'd just had was a reminder for him, which his beloved wife had given up herself and soul for their son. If she hadn't blocked the hollow's path from Ichigo, then his son would have been taken instead of his wife. She gave up everything she was, for the child Isshin had to raise. The child that Isshin, had to find a trainer to learn to fight when he'd gain Kuchiki Rukia's power. Isshin never intended for Ichigo to learn of or become a Shinigami. He wanted his son to have as normal a life and as simple as possible, same as he wanted for his daughters.

And to continue to keep his identity secret from his son, after he did gain Shinigami powers, he'd employed his old friend, Urahara Kisuke, to instruct and guide the boy. While Kisuke trained Ichigo, Isshin began regaining his original powers of a Shinigami. Since the bond was severed, Isshin had returned to his Captain level class capability.

Isshin's eyes now held those of Nakamura Izumi. Her eyes told a story of recognition. She looked to have accessed some memory of her former life as his wife. Izumi was looking back and forth between, Ichigo, Urahara and Isshin, as if coming to a formal conclusion. Hope and dread clenched Isshin's heart. He cast his eyes down at the sake in his cup. _What the hell am I going to do now, if she knows who she is!?_

After the jolt of electricity struck through her body, and more memories swam in her head, Nakamura Izumi knew now, exactly why these people at the table seemed familiar. Urahara was a friend; Ichigo was her son … and Isshin... Isshin… Isshin was her husband! She was Kurosaki Masaki, she died 9 years ago protecting her son. These memories never should have returned to her. The entire reason for our former life's memories being erased was so that we would not suffer or make our former families suffer the pain of loss over again! Izumi now had to make a decision, does she stay and possibly cause more pain to her former family with her presence, or does she leave now, and spare them further anguish… Izumi was just getting to her feet and excuse herself when Uryū exclaimed that there was only one song left to sing, and since Izumi was the only one who hadn't picked a song from the hat, she would be the next one.

Izumi trembled slightly, she really needed to leave. She needed to stop hurting, not only herself but she could see she was hurting Isshin. So she slipped her hand into the hat, and pulled out the last strip of paper. When she saw the name of the song, she burst out in laughter. **"Casual Sex," **she stammered though her giggles. "Oh, my Gahd! Hahaha!" She had a feeling as to who the person was that picked this particular piece. And at that thought, sure enough Urahara Kisuke stood and claimed the song.

Kisuke simply got up and said, "I know that's my song, it's the only one left, hahaha!" He laughed, and then they were on the stage.

Before the song started, Nakamura pulled Kisuke in close and whispered in his ear. "I comprehend that I was Kurosaki Masaki, Urahara Kisuke." A look of astonishment crossed Kisuke's features.

"Now I was going to leave the table and not cause any more pressure to Isshin, but after standing here, I know that I want just one more night with my husband," She complained to the scientist about how she did not appreciate Isshin avoiding her. So she decided to use this song to get him to look her way. "I want his attention, and I want you to get it for me, Urahara."

"What exactly are you thinking?" Kisuke asked for some reason, he really wanted to have Isshin distracted. Izumi wasn't sure why, but all night he kept Isshin up and drinking and in constant contact with females, mainly herself. It made her curious, but she let it pass.

"This song, it's a very sexually explicit one, right?" she asked, and Kisuke nodded. Izumi gave Kisuke a very sinister smile then told him what she wanted to do.

The song began with the vocals coming on immediately, and both Shinigamis were dancing in line with each other. They swung their hips from side to side with the beat of the drums, and by the time Kisuke finished the first verse, he was slapping Nakamura's ass. Flashing a quick glance at Isshin, Izumi could see she was definitely getting his **_FULL_** attention now. Though the man was blatantly drunk, in his eyes, Isshin looked like he wanted to rip Urahara apart. By the second verse, Nakamura had jumped up and wrapped her legs around Urahara's waist, riding his hip, while he thrust them upwards. When he had gotten to the chorus, she was off him, and dancing like a stripper on the stage.

Isshin could not tear his eyes away from the stage at this point even if he tried. There his wife was, and dammit, it didn't matter anymore, that she wasn't Masaki, but Izumi! She was up there riding and grinding herself all over his best friend! His brows were drawn down intensely, in anger and jealousy. That tight feeling in his stomach began twisting into knots, and he remembered what that feeling was now. It was the feeling he got when he first bonded with Masaki… it was possessiveness! His body was telling him, what was on the stage at this moment, belonged to him, and him alone. There is no way he was going to allow this to continue! By the time, Kisuke finished the end of the first chorus; Isshin was on the stage and grabbed Izumi by her shoulders. He lifted her up and over his shoulder, and then they disappeared.

Isshin flashed himself and Izumi into one of the halls inside the hotel. He was breathing heavily when he put the woman back on her feet in front of him. Izumi was staring in disbelief at the formidable man that dragged her from the stage. They didn't speak a word to each other for a few minutes. Neither one knew what to say to the other. Izumi opened her mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. She tried again, then huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Now she looked frustrated and annoyed.

Izumi growled low in her throat then said, "So? Wanna tell me what this was all about?"

"Woman, I think you know full well, what that was all about!" Isshin growled back at her.

Yea, she knew, but she wanted him to say it, out loud. So Izumi turned to leave, if she was right and she had a good feeling she was, Isshin would follow her wherever she went. As she walked away she spoke to him over her shoulder, "I don't see what your problem could be Kurosaki-san! You sir, have been giving me dirty looks all night, and now, HA, now when I was having a good time on stage with a sexy man, you come around and ruin the remainder of my night!" She angled her head slightly and turned her eyes to glance at Isshin from the side. Sure enough, he was following her, so Izumi turned down the next hallway and headed for her hotel room. She had a small triumphant smile on her lips, when she made it to her door and two large hands braced against it.

Before the woman could put her card-key into the slot, Isshin was behind her. Placing his hands on either side of Izumi, he waited for her to turn and face him. When she did, he thought he saw a smile on her face, but if there was one, it was gone when she looked up at him. "So… you thought Urahara was sexy, huh?" He was closing the distance between them, pressing into her space as he spoke. "Do you have any idea, why I might have been giving you 'dirty looks' as you called it?"

Looking directly into his eyes, she became slightly breathless, "I, hmm, can only come to the conclusion that perhaps… my presence here was unwanted." She slipped her card-key into the lock while her hands were behind her back. Izumi slid backwards into the room, as Isshin stumbled to regain his footing, from the door opening. She began to giggle at his attempt; Isshin looked up at her from his bent position.

"Nakamura, I can tell you with no reservation on my part, that you are definitely wanted," Isshin said to her. Then strode with all the confidence he could muster, and pulled Izumi into a strong embrace and lowered his lips to hers. When their lips touched jolts of electricity shot through both Shinigamis, Izumi had to fist her hands into the lapels of Isshin's jacket to steady herself from the shock. She made a soft whimpering sound, when she felt Isshin's tongue invade her mouth. Izumi took note of the fact, that just as in her memory flashback, Isshin trembled as he explored the nooks and alcoves of her mouth. Izumi slid her hands up Isshin's chest, wrapping one around his neck and sinking the other hand into his soft black hair. Isshin slinked a large hand from her side and traced a path down to her waist. With the other, he skimmed up grazing the side of her breast, and enclosing around her back, binding her closer to him.

Isshin lifted his lips from hers, and nipped her along her jawline, coming to rest by her ear. "Do you doubt my sincerity, Nakamura?" his breath was hot as he whispered into her ear. Isshin could feel Izumi shiver when he did. It was just further confirmation, that this woman was his Masaki.

With her eyes still closed from his kiss, Izumi whispered back to him, "I never doubted it for a minute, Kurosaki-san. Or would it be more logical to call you Shiba?"

Isshin sucked in a breath as that bit of knowledge nearly knock him on his ass. He turned to look into her eyes. "Nakamura?" he searched her features, and he found a crooked smirk appearing at her lips.

"Or … Masaki, Isshin," her voice was so low Isshin could barely make out her words.

"You know?" Isshin asked as he pushed her away at an arm's length to get a better view of her reactions. She began to look down, but stopped herself.

Lifting her face higher she told him, "I didn't know when I came here today," she began. "I got flashbacks from my life as Masaki, when I first saw you walking Cifer-sama down the aisle. Then throughout the night, more and more memories began flooding my mind." She turned away from him for a minute, "How long were you going to pretend not to notice who I was, huh?"

Isshin gave her back a sheepish smile then walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding his irate wife's back to his front. "Masaki… I… it wasn't that I was pretending not to notice you. I mean what do you expect from me. After nine years, my dead wife was the last thing I expected to find at the wedding of my adopted daughter." Isshin turned her around to face him again and caressed a hand across her cheek. "You're not supposed to remember your former life. I didn't want to bring you any discomfort if you either didn't want to or couldn't remember me."

That brought a smile back to her lips, "Shiba Isshin, I think you left too big an impression on me to ever truly forget you." Masaki began to walk, making Isshin walk backwards. "My question really is, when you followed me here, what were your intentions, if I didn't remember who I was?"

Isshin's cheeks flushed a bright red at her question, "Well, I heh… I was... eh um…," he gulped. Honestly he wasn't really sure what his plans were, he knew what he wanted to say, and knew what he should say. So Isshin instead simply opted for the truth, "Woman, I would have made love to you, as either Nakamura or Masaki. That's the impression **_you_** left on me." Isshin fell back onto the bed he had no idea Masaki had been leading him to.

Masaki's smile widened at his confession, "Good answer Shiba, good answer," she said to him before she climbed onto his lap and straddled his hips. She leaned over him and shifted her hands to thread through his hair again, then cupped his cheeks and kissed him with all the passion denied them, for the last nine years. Isshin gathered her in his arms and slid his hands up and down her back. He glided them down again to cup her rear. He squeezed her ass and rubbed her against his length, just how she liked him to do.

Masaki could feel the impact she was having on her husband, and she shivered. Isshin continued to allow her to rub her core against him, sending tremors of pleasure coursing throughout her entire body. e Ekken

Masaki knew this trick; Isshin would make her excited with just these innocent caresses, until she became undone by them. And Isshin didn't fail to deliver. Clutching harder on her ass, with his vise-like grip, he kneaded the center of her womanhood onto his growing hardness. Her gasps and pants were arousing him even further. He could even feel her wetness seep through her panties as she grinded on him. He broke away from their breathtaking kiss to ask, "Still… hah, hah, find Urahara a sexy man, Masaki love?" he couldn't help but tease her about her comment from before.

She giggled then sighed, "Ahh, no Isshin. Hah, hah, hah, I find no one sexier than you." Masaki could feel the laughter reverberate and shudder through his chest and into hers. Isshin nuzzled his lips into the side of her neck, and place a gentle kiss there. When he slid his hand from her backside to that sensual switch at the juncture of her legs, Masaki roared in ecstasy. She quivered and shuddered in his lap, as he pressed his erection to her core, so as to intensify her orgasm.

Isshin whispered into her ear again, "That's my girl." He was anxious for her, and her decadence sent new jolts into him, settling on his cock, increasing his need. Isshin held Masaki as he flipped her over onto her back. He gave her a quick kiss, then rose above her and removed his jacket. Masaki spread her hands over his shirt covered chest, feeling every tight muscle Isshin had on his torso. She went to unbutton his shirt, but Isshin couldn't wait for her to take her time undressing him. It's been **_NINE YEARS_**! He tore open his shirt, and buttons flew in every direction around the bed and floor. Tossing the remains of his shirt onto the floor, Isshin undid the top of his tailored slacks.

Masaki's hands soared to where Isshin's hands were, and she pushed his pants down, pressing her lips to his exposed flesh as she did. He rolled over again to allow her access to remove the rest of his clothes. Masaki knelt at the foot of the bed then, and extracted his shoes and socks. She pulled his pants down the rest of the way, now she got a full view of Isshin's desire for her. Masaki licked her lips and glided her tongue up one of Isshin's thighs. She could hear his gasps and groans as she slowly tortured her dear husband with her licks and caresses.

"Ahh, Masaki… have mercy on me love," Isshin begged her. "I haven't touched or been touched since you were taken from me." He sat up then, pulling his wife up into his arms and settling her in his lap against his erection. Isshin pulled the top of her blue halter dress down, revealing her firm small breasts to him. Dipping his head down, he took one into his mouth.

Masaki moaned aloud as his tongue rolled over her taut nipple. Slipping her hands into his hair again, she held his head to her. Rocking her hips along his member again, causing them both to groan with yearning. She could feel Isshin's hands slid down her back dragging her dress down along with them. Then Isshin slipped his fingers into her panties and slid them down as well. Masaki leaned back and stretched her legs straight up over Isshin's head, so he could pull the remainder of her dress and underwear from her body.

Completely naked except for her heels, Masaki opened her legs and brought them to Isshin's shoulders. He held her by the waist and rocked his own hips slowly as he eased into her. Looking into her eyes as he did so, he could feel every inch of her tight entrance as she wrapped around him. Masaki's mouth was slightly parted as she tried to gain her breath. The sight nearly set him off, and ruining this reunion before it could really begin. Even with her grinding her hips against him, Isshin gripped her waist tighter, and manipulated her body to his. He descended onto her nipple again, first one then the other, with Masaki's moaning encouraging him on.

Masaki rode her husband for all he was worth, his cock gliding in and out of her slick wet space. She reached out and hooked an arm around his neck as she looked directly into his eyes when she felt a wave of spasms course through her. The other hand was braced against his thigh while she shuddered and came on top of him. Isshin press a thumb to her as he heightened her orgasm.

Isshin waited for her to come down from the high she evoked for herself, with her orgasm. When her quakes subsided, he rolled her back onto the bed and thrust himself into her once again. He reveled in the sounds she made, her moans and whimpers always had a way of making him feel like a god. Isshin hooked one of Masaki's legs over his shoulder and press the other down to the bed, then he rock back and forth into his lovely wife. There was no other woman in this world or any other, which could make him feel like he was the be all and end all of everything.

Isshin watched as Masaki brought her hands to her breasts and squeezed them for his viewing pleasure. She massaged and pinched her nipples, and kneaded them together. The sight was too much for Isshin to bear, the orgasm come over him like a rush of warm water spreading onto cooled flesh. He thrust long and hard into Masaki, until he ultimately trembled atop her. Isshin finally collapsed in a breathless heap to the side of his wife. Trying to catch his breath, he curled his arm, and pulled Masaki to him.

She didn't resist his cuddling nature; it was something he'd always done when they made love. This felt like dream to Masaki, like she would wake up any moment and none of this would have been real.

"Gods Masaki," Isshin huffed. "I have really missed you."

Masaki giggled, and curved an arm across his massive chest. "I think you can see… I've kinda missed you too." They both allowed their thoughts to drift into the ether, and fell silent as sleep devoured them.

* * *

Nakamura Izumi, formally known as Kurosaki Masaki awoke early in the morning. She felt the lean body lying next to her, and knew that last night hadn't been a dream. She made love to her former husband! Discreetly lifting herself from the bed, she dressed her Gigai and placed it in a seated position, in a chair inside the hotel room. Izumi ate her soul pill, and told her Gigai to sleep until Isshin was fully awake, so he could return her to the candy shop. Izumi didn't want to deal with the repercussions that would come of what she'd done with Isshin last night. As beautiful as it was, she knew if she stayed, it would only confuse and hurt her family. She stole one last glance at Shiba Isshin, the man who would always hold her heart, and left the room quietly.

Izumi was leaving her room when she spotted Yumichika walking brightly and humming to himself, "Good morning, Nakamura," he said in a sprightly manor.

"Oh, Ayasegawa, I didn't notice you there," she jumped with anxiety. "You're looking very… sparkly, this morning."

Yumichika cupped his cheeks with both his hands, and squealed, "Oh, do you really think so?" He leaned into her space and whispered when he was close, "I have a special method I use to get my skin looking so flawless." Seeming to notice she was out of her Gigai he asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Oh, eh… Yea I'm heading back to Seireitei early. I'll catch you later," she spoke quickly and ran to the elevator. Once she exited the elevator and walked to the back of the hotel, where the waterfall was located, she prepared to open a Senkaimon. From the corner of her eye, she spied Kurosaki Ichigo. He seemed to be deep in thought. Like something was troubling him. Izumi's motherly instincts wanted her to comfort her son, but she knew that Ichigo wouldn't recognize her as his mother. So she opened the gate and left the human world to get back to her life in Seireitei.

Isshin awoke not long after the warmth beside him left. Groggy and sated from the events of the night, he looked across the room. He saw Masaki sitting peacefully in a chair. Wrapping a bed sheet about his waist, he walked to her and leaned in to kiss her. "You shouldn't leave me in bed like that, it makes me feel like a whore to be used and disposed of." He laughed and pressed his lips to the flesh of his wife's cheek.

"How dare you!" screeched Masaki as she went about smacking and pushing Isshin back and away from her. "No one touches me, without my permission!"

_'What the Hell?!'_ Isshin thought to himself, until he realized that his wife was not in her Gigai. Isshin strolled to the door of the room they shared and opened the door quickly. Just outside in the hall, Isshin saw a pretty, young looking Shinigami out in the hall. Isshin locked eyes with the man in the hall for a brief minute then he shut the door quickly.

"She walked away from me?!" he said out loud in disbelief. Isshin now did feel like that used up whore he'd spoke of to the Gigai. He placed his face into his hands and shed his tears.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


End file.
